Brothers By Choice
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Topher, Cody, Shawn, and Tyler are all brothers too each other. Even with the drama going on in each of there lives, they can still make time too help each other out.


**Topher, Shawn, Cody, and Tyler are some of my favorites. I decided too write this about them, because with the write development they could all really be brothers. This is all basically following there lives in different POVS. So enjoy and please R and R.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Topher's POV<span>**

I brushed my hair in front of the mirror and I was looking good as always. "Its time to kill these guys with my good looks" first day at a new school with me … and my brothers. We moved from are old home town because are mom wanted too get a fresh start after day left. Cody thought it would be a good idea too move to this place called Pahkitew, weird name for a small little town. I was against the idea at first, but then Cody told me how my idol Chris McLean lived here. I made it a direct mission too find him.

I stepped outside the bathroom walking past Shawn and Tyler on the way. Today was a new day for Topher Anderson . I wonder how long it would take me too get popular, probably a day since I find myself the coolest and obviously hotter than my other brothers, I think of myself as the oldest even if we are all the same age. I was the looks, Cody was the brains, even when he sucked at sports completely Tyler would be the brawn, and Shawn would probably be that left over piece.

I walked into the kitchen too Cody searching for his backpack, I knew he was looking for that because I took it. Just making some drama, how else am I supposed too be like Chris. "With the bus about too be here in only a matter of minutes can Cody find his backpack in time?" I announced.

He then walked up too me with a annoyed look on his face, he put his hand out in front of me. "Give me back my school bag Toph" he asked.

"Sure thing, want too be me" I said dropping the bag in his hands. He walked off not looking very happy. What was his problem?

Cody knew I was just joking him around. This was just one of the ways we showed are love for each other. Even if he was mad, he would get over like he always does. That little dork reminds me of me when I was … well like him. But that of course was before Chris came into my life, I pulled out a picture of him from my pocket and hugged it for a second.

* * *

><p>On the bus ride there me and my brothers shared the ride there with other people, who obviously wanted too know all about me. I know that for a fact because I heard a cute blonde and her nerdy friend talking about how cute I am. I looked over too check out everyone else and saw there was a problem with Shawn.<p>

When the bus stopped again another guy stepped on who looked like he could be a model. He sat dawn across from me and shot me a glare.

"Sorry I don't make glares. It gives you crows feet" I told him, he got irritated and looked away from my direction. I was owning the school before I even got there. WAIT! "Who is that"

The guy that stepped on was, well … hot! Obviously of Spanish descent, he was hulky and has emerald green eyes.

"That is Alejandro" said the guy next too me. "He is the only guy here who can even come close too my looks"

Why talk about self centered. Anyway this Alejandro guy made me feel something in my heart, I am getting a tingling sensation as he gets closer. He looked down at me with a smile that was just precious.

"Greetings my friend you must be one of the new kids I heard coming. My name is Alejandro and I find it a pleasure too meet you" Alejandro then sat next too me, okay I had too play this cool no freaking out.

"So did you just move here" Alejandro asked me.

"Yeah about a week ago, me and my brothers got enrolled three days later" I told him.

"Interesting can you tell me about your brothers" I was kinda disappointed with that, I wanted too tell him about me not my brothers. But I won't deny his request.

"Well there is Cody, I like too call him the me prototype he is always trying too hook up with girls… too bad he is too geeky. Then there is Shawn be careful around him, he will mess you up if he thinks your a zombie its over" Alejandro looked displeased when I said that, why did I say that? If I ever brought up Shawn in the conversation I always ended up saying that. "Then I can't forget my brother Tyler he what you call accident prone."

The rest of the ride there me and Alejandro could do nothing but talk and talk. Too bad the ride didn't last long there I wanted too get too know him better. But the one thing is I am glad it happened, you see I am bisexual and no one knew but me. I didn't want too be a outcast in my own family. I was almost figured out once by Cody, when he walked in on me once watching gay porn luckly I changed it just in time.

I stepped off the bus and looked up at my new school. Okay today is a new day for Topher Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter. How was it? Good, bad, or am I just putting random words together. Next chapter will start in the point of view of Cody. Well see ya~<strong>


End file.
